


Imagine Frottage, But Wetter

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [17]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Handcuffs, It's awful, Orgasm Denial, Pussy grinding, mild dirty talk, they really suck at the dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anon asked: Yo idk if youve ever done this but some guys totally lose it when their girls tease them by rubbing their pussy on the length of their cock (or vice versa) and Wrench seems like that type of guy B) Imagine Low listening to his whimpers and moans and then telling him to take his mask off just so she could look at him while she was doing it... Shit.A/N: I plead the fifth. But yeah... I wrote this while recovering from some nerve damage (might be taking pain meds while I wrote this so apologies if it's terrible). <3





	Imagine Frottage, But Wetter

“You gonna be alright there, buddy?”

Wrench’s naked arms strain with solid, thin muscle under inky black tattoos. He sucks in a harrowing breath through leather and spikes, fists the edge of the shelf bed frame where he’d drilled two-inch round holes in the sides a couple days ago - the perfect fit for some handcuffs - and keeps his mouth shut. Right now he’s getting just what he wanted, but maybe Sitara was right… perhaps he underestimated you sometimes. Well, he isn’t saying shit now. Just gurgling and moaning and making these weird, wet mouth-sounds.

Literally, the dude can’t form words.

Underneath your drenched cunt, his swollen cock is being worked back and forth across his stomach. The addition of a few squirts of some new warming lube is making every slide glossy and heated. 

The cock ring you snapped under his balls ten minutes ago is keeping him from popping off too soon because… well… Wrench liked to act all composed and pretend he could keep the fountain of jizz back until YOU were the one in a blubbering mess, but the truth is that he totally has a thing for being dommed and can’t control himself when faced with this kink of his. Plus, add some bare-flesh grinding, and he was in knuckle-twitching ecstasy. Maybe with a toe in agony as well.

“Can’t speak?” you goad with a wry smile, keeping your breathing even and shallow as he strains below the hot, massive drag of your cunt. 

Wrench - long fingers gone white on the bed frame - responds with a full body shiver. Blotchy red stains pull up on his naked chest and shoulders; at the edge of cumming most like. 

Enjoy it, you think with a wicked sort of smile. For the first time since you’ve angled your clit - fingers on your mound and one palm flat on his belly - over Wrench's dick, the mask display goes from mad sashes to underscores and double-x’s. A little whine runs out his throat as your smile stretched into a grin.

You arch your back, rest your palms over his bare thighs, and bear down on his cock harder, mashing Wrench Jr. Junior back and forth in short, hard thrusts. Twin hearts stare at your chest as your tits bounce inside the black bra you were too preoccupied to take off. His arms jerk as if attempting to reach for the globes of flesh but the handcuffs scratch his wrists, and those mad slashes come back in bright anguish. A low, throaty grumble causes a full on laugh to bubble past your lips. 

“Nope…” you breathe, giggling and smiling softly down at him and the pixel glare, “I’ve got you locked down like the petty punk you are… and you’re gonna be begging me for it like a blubbery Samwise before you get to cum. I’m talkin’,“ you pause to moan, “full on fucking… lip-quiver.”

“Uhhhhh-yur logic… sucks,” he manages; sounding like he’s got a brain worm eating out his frontal lobe, “... can’t see the tell! Ha!-ahhh… fuck me…” Wrench loses himself halfway between smug and gloating, turning into a panting hunk of technocrat and stretched muscle.

“Are you implying I won’t take your mask off?” You ask; hooking the dip of your cunt against his cockhead.

Wrench rolls his hips rebelliously, making you nearly moan as the dick piercing pops right back under your clit on a fast glide through tender folds of flesh. 

“Mmm,” he rumbles, “... naw, you’ll be beggin’ me before I-ah!-“ Wrench’s words stop dead as you reach a hand down between your thighs and play a few fingers around the tender slit of his weeping cock. Precum spills between your fingers while your hips rock back and forth along the thick shaft, watching him sputter. 

“Sorry,” you lick your lower lip and tug on his piercing until he groans loud enough that B3ta and SnickerDoodle can probably hear him through the sound dampening foam, “You were saying?”

Usually, you’d do this sort of ‘get Wrench super pussy-starved’ thing when it was just the two of you, but something about Wrench’s fuck-noises infiltrating the communal living area outside your room is pretty awesome. It could be you really do have an exhibition kink like Wrench says, but that’s something you can argue or confess another evening. Right now, you're just enjoying the show… among other things...

“Ho'hot cheesy fries an’fuck!”

His arms tense again, chest and abdomen straining taut before rocking up against you with well-timed undulations of his hips and because it feels really, really fucking beautiful, you allow it even if he’s trying to cum. It doesn’t matter how hard he tries. He’s not gonna blow with the cock ring, at least not this new one you bought - it’s got a jelly knot on the side. Those cheap ones Wrench has snapped have nothing on this thing. If it works like it's supposed to, you might even let Wrench buy that vibrating anal plug he won’t shut up about. 

“That’s right, baby,” you sigh happily, feeling so saturated in pleasure it’s hard to not start talking dirty with him, “... you know, every second of this is just another minute I’m gonna take from you. Ya know, 'cause of the cock ring. No cumming unless I let you.”

Wrench shudders; hips stilling and knees bending up behind your ass, “... I would die for you, but-”

“Shhh,” you coo softly, sitting down just above his sac before dragging your full weight up to the head of his cock, repeating the slow, firm motions until the glands of his cock are distended, barely leaving any gap between skin and piercing. “You don’t want this juicy meat-stick to explode, do you?”

Your drenched, tingling folds part around the width of Wrench’s fat cock as he shakes his head. Sad slashes replace any fake anger he’d had on, and when those fall away, they’re replaced by underscores and rough percolating breaths.

“Please, Low,” he begs, “cum on it… cum on me.” 

Wrench must be hurting if he’s already at the pleading stage, but you’ve got a little bit left in you before this is over. It feels good - good enough that you’re probably gonna finish soon. However, you’ve got some frustrations to work out on him before then…

Over the past few days, Wrench has been letting his jealousy get the better of him - trying to ‘cockblock’ B3ta from talking to you that morning as if having a friendly conversation was gonna end up with you falling head over heels for the dreadlocked hippie. 

That fight he got into with a DedSec rando at a rooftop gathering last had also been unnecessary… if not a bit hot. Watching Wrench coldcock a guy before the dude could try and move some messy strand of hair behind your ear was over the top, but again, sorta hot. You’re not gonna sit here - grinding on Wrench’s cock like this - and pretend he’s not sexy as fuck when he rears up like he has a habit of doing, but as an independent person there’s a part of you that feels it’s not something to be encouraged. 

“... please,” he asks again; sounding he’s biting his lower lip raw.

All of the jealousy crap aside, this thing turned you on as much as it did him and it was all just a background reason for having lots of fun with Wrench, some handcuffs and those new power drilled holes. 

“I dunno…” you muse with a dramatic lilt to your voice, “not sure I’m all that close, to be honest.” It’s a total fucking lie but screw it. Acting up is fun sometimes. 

Wrench chokes as your cunt shifts forward, hitting his abdomen which just makes his pierced cockhead wedge up between your ass cheeks. 

He trembles and says something in Pig-Latin or Klingon… or pure gibberish that makes you genuinely chuckle; pausing. The anarchy tattoo over his throat bulges as he swallows. This time, he confesses in actual English, “You. Are. Amazing! - but fucking shit… I’m so dead.”

You decide enough is enough and slowly pull yourself back across his lap, feeling the swell of his cock clearing through pre-cum and your own wetness. Turning your hips down and thrusting backward, his cock penetrates the ring of your cunt, sliding into the tight reaches until your stuffed to the brim. The movement was so fluid - so smooth - that you blink dizzyingly and gasp. From zero to one-thousand… and beyond...

Wrench always feels so good buried inside you. It wasn’t as though everything else the two of you did wasn’t great and all but this… is so good it makes your lashes gum with tears. He could make magic happen with his fingers and that tongue and once, the width of his thigh angled just right, but there’s something about the full stretch and burn of his cock that makes you sigh with physical and emotional bliss. 

“... fuck, okay. Fine,” he growls, sounding like a frustrated T-70 terminator with a crazy case of blue balls, “take it off - the mask… I concede!”

“I’ll delete all your bootleg Futurama if you give me the robot face…” you whisper, smirking and high off the dom-play. He’s already nodding before your done talking; jerking at the handcuffs until his wrists run hot pink. 

“Whatever, juuhhhh’st gotta cuuuummm-“ the electrostatic sound fizzles as you lift up the cusp of his mask, leaving the robot punk beneath you sounding organic and so intimate after all the electric moaning. 

You feel your heart warm as Wrench’s face comes into view; flushed red and sweaty and staring right up into your eyes like he’s not been teased for the better half of twenty minutes. The mushy, beautiful blue gaze he spears you with only lasts a second before Wrench grinds his teeth, glares and fucks up into you. He inhales, working his jaw until the sweat runs down the side of his temple and you sorta forget what your ulterior motive for depriving him had been. 

“... fuck,” you moan and rock against the jutting upwards thrust of his hips - feeling his heartbeat through his cock - as those first tickles behind your navel build into the promise of an orgasm. With a sob, you curl your fingers under the meat of his thigh, lift his leg up at the knee, and put a flat palm over his raised stomach; fucking inside the seat of his hips. 

Wrench grunts and blows a few wet strands of bleached hair off his forehead, fisting the bed frame. He stares at you… at your black cotton-covered tits and where your both joined. Wrench takes you all in with eyes that never pause in one spot too long. His lashes flutter, and an unquenched need to cum makes those pretty blues turn to storm clouds. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard next time,” Wrench says as if it’s a threat, “...you little… soft, sexy rascal. Dimple-muffin… sweet acorn fillin-fuck me…”

“You trying to flatter me?” It’s working, and your gonna finish soon. 

He blinks - brows furrowing - and runs a red tongue across the sweat on his upper lip, “... please. For fuck’s sake - FUH’UCK!”

Okay. Okay, you think and swallow a stray sob as Wrench's hips buck hard. Your joined pace turns fast and manic; stomach muscles tightening. Wrench stares between your thighs, hyper-focused on the fucking happening right this second. His eyes twitch with each sheath of cock - each shallow grind pulling nastier noises out of him. He sounds so much different with the cock ring keeping him from cumming. 

With a quick hand, you finger the rubber knot cinching his cock and balls. 

Damp sounds of sticky flesh smacking and sliding enunciate every throaty sound Wrench makes until your rocking through a blazing orgasm and panting hard moans with your head half thrown back. In the midst of your climax, the cock ring twangs back - releasing - and Wrench chokes and sucks in a breath… groans and hitches a breath again until hot washes of cum warm your belly from the inside out. The play of grimacing bliss that crosses his face is one of the hottest things you can imagine. His eyes roll back, his brows mash together. That hooked nose wrinkle and for a second he looks like he been betrayed only to lift his lashes with twitching bliss and grin as he moans. 

The come down is slow… and you’re a bit out of it, to be honest, but the look on his face will be cemented in your brain forever. 

You’re still mashing yourself in his lap well past Wrench’s sensitivity limit, trying to ring the last bits of pleasure from that warm blanketing high when the tears start puddling in his eyes. As you slow - gasping for breath - all you can hear is the rattle of the cuffs and Wrench’s desperate attempts at soldiering on through the painful bliss.

He sobs something too close to actual pain and you still; sitting motionless on his dick. The hard expression lessens, falling into a tense line with the release of single tear down the side of his cheek. The birthmark slowly fades back into stark visibility, having been momentarily lost in the red blush all over his face and neck. 

With a smile and Wrench still lobotomized, you lean down and cup his flushed, damp cheeks - kiss him soundly - and whisper against his mouth, “... keep up the macho bullshit, and we’ll have a repeat of this... except next time… I’ll leave a vibrating butt plug up your ass all day.”

Against your lips, Wrench just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting more meaty stuff soon. If you have the time, please leave me a comment and let me know what you liked or didn't like. Much love to the Anon for the ask and you all for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
